Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for supply of fuel.
Related Art
A fuel injection device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a valve seat provided in a valve housing, a valve member which comes into contact with or separate from the valve seat, and a drive unit for operating the valve member. During valve opening, fuel flows through an annular passage in the valve housing and is sprayed from an injection port located between the valve seat and the valve main unit.